


Into You

by yunnikakennings



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnikakennings/pseuds/yunnikakennings
Summary: snowbaz at a party





	Into You

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is awfully short but I've math homework to rush eh ):   
> hope you like it though! (I heard the song "Into You" and I just thought it'd be great to base a fic off that "a little bit scandalous and a little bit touch my body"  
> ah well, I may continue it someday (as well as the other fics)

Baz  
He’s standing there, swaying either to the music or the due to the drunkenness (likely the latter, Merry Morgana, he downed four ciders), eyelids hooded over the blue of his eyes and he catches my eye and grins lazily before spinning off to the center of the room.   
I turn away hastily and down another glass, slightly flushed from the sight of his dancing (arms over head, hips twisting to the beat of the song, feet not quite coordinated on the thrumming dance floor).

Simon  
He’s standing there, sleek against the counter, dark hair falling across his forehead in lazy waves, shading the gray of his eyes, legs crossed at the ankles, calm. I grin at him (I hope it’s casual) and let my body go loose, subjecting it to the beat of the music, twirling, tapping.

\---tequila---

Simon   
He throws me back against the brick wall of the alley, just a shadow in the dark of the night but I know it’s him. Baz, Baz, my Baz. I giggle lightly and he brushes his lips across mine, smudging them with a tint of the tequila that lingered on his lips.   
Arms familiar with the terrain of my chest, tracing new trails beneath the cover of a woolen sweatshirt.   
“Only you would wear such a hideous sweatshirt to a party Snow,” he drawls, words slurring a little, as his fingers find their way to my shoulder blades before sinking into skin, dragging me closer, pressed up against him.   
Two figures in the dark.  
I wonder vaguely what the guests would say if they knew.


End file.
